Misión para adultos
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [Lemon] Kagura sola en la Yorozuya y Okita dirigiéndose a susodicho lugar por petición de Kondo. ¿Qué pasará cuando Okita se de cuenta de que Kagura está sola? (OkiKagu)


**_Gintama no me pertenece, todo es propiedad del Gorila Sorachi-sensei_**

.

.

.

.

-Sougo, necesito que vayas a la casa de los Yorozuya.

-¿Para qué tendría que ir allí?, Kondo-san.

-Es de vital importancia encontrar a mi cuñado y preguntarle cosas sobre Otae-san - decía decidido el Gorila… quiero decir, Kondo, con su aire de respeto y a la vez… ¿Acoso?

-Kondo-san, si necesitas averiguar información de tu enamorada, deberías buscarla tu mismo.

En eso, llega Hijikata fumando uno de sus típicos cigarrillos con sabor a mayonesa.

-Lamentablemente, Kondo-san ya no puede acercarse a nadie de la familia Shimura - en eso, Hijikata saca una orden de alejamiento dirigida a Kondo, en la que se estipula que no puede acercarse a más de 500 metros de cualquier familiar con apellido Shimura - Ah… esta vez sí que Otae-san fue demasiado severa con esto de la orden de alejamiento, ¿no, Kondo-san?

Kondo se reía nervioso mientras tocaba su nuca con la mano.

-Te lo pido, por favor, Sougo-kun

-¿Qué más da?... - Sougo se levanta, con real pereza, mientras se dirige a la salida del Shinsengumi.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes-aru?

-Kagura, es un trabajo solo para hombres, si quieres después te doy el dinero que te corresponde de lo que vamos a ganar - decía Gintoki, mientras se hurgaba la nariz con sus típicos ojos de pez muerto.

-¡Pero si nunca me pagas nada!

-Kagura-chan, es verdad que nunca nos paga, pero esta vez no puedes acompañarnos. - Shinpachi trataba de hacerle entender a Kagura con el tono más amable posible.

Era cierto que Kagura no podía acompañar a los chicos, esta vez el trabajo trataba de asuntos +18, donde tenían que ir a un bar nudista para capturar a un secuestrador de bailarinas exóticas y demás cosas que la inocente Kagura no debía saber aún.

-Como dijo Gin-san, es un trabajo para hombres, y además adultos - continuó Patsuan, ajustando sus anteojos con su dedo índice, tratando de parecer genial.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero si tú aún tienes 16, maldito virgen cuatro ojos-aru!

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! - decía gritando e indignado Shinpachi.

-Ya… ya… no hay más asunto que hablar, Kagura, no vas y punto. El virgen cuatro ojos puede venir porque ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta, además que debe tener un montón de revistas porno debajo de su colchón, no será novedad para él ver a un montón de mujeres danzando en paños menores…

-¡Hey! ¡Qué dices, Gin-san! Además… ¡¿Me dijiste virgen cuatro ojos?!

-Muy bien, Kagura, nos retiramos, cuida la casa, y no le abras la puerta a extraños - Gintoki se iba retirando de la Yorozuya haciendo un ademán de despedida con su mano, mientras Shinpachi le seguía, alegando por los insultos que le dedicó el permanentado y dejando atrás a una solitaria Kagura.

-Bien, vayanse, me comeré todo lo que haya en la nevera-aru - sin embargo, para suerte de ella, ninguno de los dos logró escucharla.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Kagura se había agasajado con toda la comida habida y por haber en la Yorozuya. Ya satisfecha, decide echarse en el sillón de la sala mientras veía televisión y se queda completamente dormida.

Cerca de la Yorozuya, un joven de ojos carmín hacía su recorrido para dirigirse a ver a Shinpachi, por orden de Kondo-san. Subió las escaleras del lugar y tocó la puerta. Sin embargo, no se escuchaba respuesta alguna desde dentro del lugar.

Se dió cuenta de que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, por lo que decidió entrar.

-Oi, Danna, cuatro ojos… ¿Hay alguien?

Okita Sougo se detiene en seco cuando ve a una pequeña niña, de pelos bermellón dormir plácidamente en el sofá. El detenerse en seco no fue una reacción propia si sólo estuviera durmiendo, sino que Kagura iba con su típico vestido rojo, abierto a cada lado de la pierna, y su descuidada forma de dormir hacía que sus bragas se vieran un poco.

Sougo se va acercando a Kagura, y él, con el mango de su katana, toca ligeramente la parte al descubierto de Kagura.

-¡Q-Qué rayos…! -Kagura se sobresalta un poco sonrojada para luego ver al culpable de la interrupción de su sueño. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldito sádico bastardo-aru?!

-Oi, China, no deberías dormir de esa forma, y además con la puerta abierta, deberías agradecer que fui yo quien te encontró y no un gordo pedófilo de esos que salen en los doujinshis y profanan a la pobre loli.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Si me acabas de tocar-aru!

-No fui yo, China, fue mi katana - dijo Sougo, con cara de indiferencia mientras mostraba su katana.

-Y además… ¿gordos pedófilos profanando lolis?... ¡¿Qué clase de cosas lees?! ¡Sádico pervertido-aru!

-Eso a tí no te incumbe… ¿Dónde están Danna y el cuatro ojos? - preguntó Sougo, mirando a todas direcciones en busca de los dos antes mencionados.

-Salieron-aru

-¿Y no te llevaron? De seguro piensan que solo eres una molestia y que arruinas todo.

-¡No es así, maldito bastardo! Es solo que me dijeron que no puedo ir porque es una misión para adultos, Gin-chan dijo algo sobre mujeres bailando desnudas o algo así, no estoy segura, ¿Por qué las mujeres bailarían desnudas-aru?

-Si serás idiota, China… - Sougo ponía la palma de su mano en su frente mientras decía esto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada, nada. Entonces, ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, así que vete-aru, no están ni Gin-chan ni Patsuan, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, sádico-aru.

-Ah…- Sougo suspira y se sienta al lado de Kagura en el sofá - No caminé desde el cuartel hasta acá para no tener nada a cambio…

-Si crees que te daré comida, ni lo pienses-aru, ni mucho menos dinero.

-Quizás puedas darme otra cosa… - Sougo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, empieza a pasar el mango de su katana por las piernas descubiertas de la chica. Kagura se levanta de golpe, sorprendida y con unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces, oye?!

-Ni creas que me iré sin nada a cambio, además, tu postura al dormir decía que debía quedarme - dice Sougo mientras se acerca a Kagura y en un movimiento rápido, acorrala a la chica contra el escritorio de la Yorozuya. - dime, China, ¿También quieres tener una misión para adultos?...

-¡Aléjate de mí! Tú, maldito perver… - Kagura es silenciada por los labios del castaño, mientras la acorrala con fuerza y apretando su cuerpo al escritorio.

Sougo pasa su pierna por la entrepierna de Kagura, haciendo que ella suelte un leve gemido.

-Ah… - Kagura, al darse cuenta de esto, tapa rápidamente su boca con ambas manos, mientras mira sorprendida a Sougo y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh… así que esto es lo que te gusta, China -Okita, con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sigue frotando su pierna con la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo que ella de pequeños gemidos ahogados.

-Ah… E-Espera… S-Sádico… - Sougo empezó a besar el cuello de la Yato, para acto seguido, empezar a darle pequeñas mordidas y lamerlo.

Sougo, con katana en mano, empezó a delinear las curvas de la chica, pasando por su cintura, subiendo hasta sus senos, donde levemente el mango de la katana tocó uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera.

-N-No me toques… maldito bastardo-aru - decía apenas la chica, con la respiración agitada.

-Te dije que no soy yo… es mi katana, aunque creo que después de esto… - se acerca al oído de Kagura - te haré sentir otro tipo de katana…

-¡A-Aléjate de mi, maldito sádico! - Kagura, con todas sus fuerzas, pudo desprenderse de Okita para luego dedicarle unas palabras completamente sonrojada. - ¡Ni creas que me vas a tocar con tu sucia katana, depravado-aru!

Kagura corre a su habitación-armario y Okita en el suelo, ve que tiene un poco mojado el pantalón en la parte de su pierna.

-Vaya, China… veo que no estás siendo sincera en lo absoluto - decía mientras sonreía sádicamente mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la habitación de Kagura.

-Oi, China, sal de ese armario, es muy pequeño para los dos.

-Ni creas que te dejaré entrar-aru.

-Se que no me dejarás entrar, por eso quiero que salgas.

-Nunca-aru, déjame tranquila, maldito sádico, vete.

-Vamos, China, sé que te gustó, estás toda mojada, ¿No?, lo noté en mi pierna.

-¿Mojada? Ah… no, solo tenía ganas de mear y lo hice en tu pierna - decía Kagura dentro del armario mientras reía maliciosamente.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! Ni creas que me voy a creer ese cuento, monstruo traga traga, te llegaste a mojar con mi cercanía y punto, maldita China… Si no quieres salir por las buenas, saldrás por las malas.

-¿Eh?

-Si no sales, mi bazuca se disparará en 1…

-Espera, sádico…

-2…

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?... ¡Oye!

-Y…

-¡Ya ya! ¡Ya salgo, no dispares, no soy el Mayora-aru! - Kagura abrió rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa, Sougo no llevaba ninguna bazuca, la chica había sido engañada y Sougo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras miraba divertido a la pelirroja. - Me mentiste, bastardo-aru.

-Ay… China, China, China, eres demasiado inocente, ¿Qué haré contigo? Quitar parte de tu inocencia… quizás.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto-aru?!

-Eres la única chica que nunca se ha rendido a mis pies y es capaz de desafiarme, eres mi rival, ¿y sabes?, me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que no me basta con que seas mi rival…

-¿De qué estás hablando, maldito-aru?

-Agh… China, eres tan lenta, ¿Como lo digo para que tu pequeño cerebro de maní entienda la idea? - dice Sougo, suspirando de manera cansada y sin paciencia.

-¡¿A quién le dices pequeño cerebro de maní, maldito bastar-

-Me gustas, Kagura. -Kagura fue interrumpida por las palabras de Sougo e inmediatamente ella lo miró sorprendida, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Le gusta al sádico? ¿Enserio se lo dijo y no bromeaba? La verdad, no se sentían palabras falsas de parte de Sougo, la firmeza con que lo dijo tomaba toda verosimilitud en el asunto.

Sougo se acercó al rostro de Kagura, para darle un beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por la pelirroja. La chica tenía nula experiencia, sus primeros besos los había tenido en ese instante, sin embargo, el chico ya sabía besar y guiaba divertido a la pelirroja.

Okita tomó a Kagura por la cintura, acercándola a él, mientras ella, correspondiendo, abraza al castaño por el cuello, logrando tocar sus cabellos. "Que sedoso cabello… que exquisito aroma…" pensaba Kagura

Sougo, en un movimiento, tira a Kagura al suelo, quedando él encima de ella. La chica se quejó un poco, pero no le importaba, total, era una Yato y aguantaba ese tipo de golpes.

El chico, posó una mano en la pierna de la chica y con la otra, acariciaba sus cabellos. Poco a poco, fue sacando los adornos del pelo de Kagura dejando suelta su hermosa melena bermellón.

Kagura, por otro lado, seguía besando a Okita mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del ojicarmín.

Sougo empezó a tocar suavemente los senos de Kagura, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, para acto seguido, desabrochar su vestido y empezar a jugar con los pezones de la chica.

-S-Sádico… - gemía suavemente la ojiazul, mientras que para Okita, escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos.

-Dime Sougo… - dijo, acercándose al oído de la chica, para luego morder suavemente su oreja.

-S-Sougo… ah…

-Más… - la voz ronca de Okita hacía estremecer a Kagura.

El chico, baja su boca hasta el pezón de la pelirroja para empezar a lamerlo y jugar con el, mientras que con una mano, seguía acariciando y pellizcando el otro pezón de Kagura.

-¡A-Ah…! S-Sougo… - Kagura gemía, tratando de no hacerlo tan fuerte, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza ser escuchada por el castaño.

-No te contengas, Kagura…Solo estamos nosotros dos…

El chico empezó a bajar su mano, pasando por su cintura, hasta que se topó con su entrepierna. Pudo notar que Kagura estaba completamente mojada, hasta el punto de que sus pequeñas bragas se traslucieran un poco.

Con sus dedos, empezó a tocar la entrepierna de la pelirroja, jugando con sus labios inferiores, para luego meter su mano por debajo de las bragas y empezar a jugar con el clítoris de la chica.

Kagura trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, pero no podía, aquello la estaba haciendo estremecer de sobremanera, llegando al punto de arquear levemente su espalda.

Sougo empezó a besar a Kagura, mientras que sus lenguas jugueteaban al interior de sus bocas y también… al exterior.

Un hilo de saliva salía de sus lenguas cuando Sougo se separó ligeramente de Kagura. Pudo notar el sonrojo de la chica, sus ojos llorosos, su sudada piel y sus cabellos sueltos, pegados a su cara culpa del sudor. Para Sougo, se veía hermosa, le excitaba ver que ella se ponía así solamente por él, le excitaba pensar que la primera vez de Kagura será con él, eran pensamiento que inundaban su cabeza.

-S-Sougo… siento algo duro… abajo…

La inocencia de la chica hacía estremecer al joven de castaños cabellos. La entrepierna de Sougo estaba junto a la entrepierna de Kagura, aunque los dos aún mantenían parte de su ropa.

-Esa es mi otra katana… pequeña China…

Kagura se sonrojo más de lo que estaba al escuchar esto y Sougo aprovechó la situación para presionar la entrepierna de Kagura con su miembro.

Kagura soltó un gemido ahogado, acompañado del nombre del castaño.

Sougo hubiera continuado si no fuera porque Kagura le dijo algo que le sorprendió bastante.

-Sádico… quiero verlo…

-¿Eh? Vaya, China… al final no eras tan inocente.

Sougo, un poco impresionado por lo que le dijo Kagura, y a la vez nervioso, se sentó en cuclillas para luego desabrochar su pantalón y sacar a la vista su "katana" de… ¿Carne?

Kagura, al verla, se sonrojó de sobremanera y se acercó a Okita, para luego tocar su miembro con un poco de miedo.

-¿C-China?... - Sougo se impresiona al ver que Kagura lentamente baja su rostro hasta el pene del chico, para luego dar pequeños besos en su glande. -A-Ah… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?... - Sougo gime un poco y ella nota eso, por lo que decide empezar a lamer su miembro.

-¿L-Lo estoy haciendo bien…? - dijo Kagura avergonzada para luego meter al mini Okita en su boca.

-¡A-Ah!, K-Kagura… ¿Cómo es que sabes que tienes que hacer esto?...

-U-Una vez buscando la Jump de Gin-chan, me encontré con una revista rara y la chica le hacía esto al chico-aru… ¿L-Lo hago bien?...

-E-Ese idiota… le debo una… A-Ah…

Okita gemía cada vez más, ya que Kagura estaba chupando con más rapidez su miembro, mientras que el chico tomaba con fuerza los cabellos de la chica.

-Espera… Kagura… No quiero acabar aún…

-¿Eh?...

Sougo toma a Kagura de la cintura y la tira hacia atrás, quedando en la misma posición en la que estaban hace un rato.

El chico toma su miembro y empieza a acariciar con este la entrepierna descubierta de la chica.

Kagura trata de ocultar su cara con su mano, pero Sougo se la quita para darle un beso, el cual servía para ahogar el gemido que venía de la leve estocada que hizo el chico al entrar en la intimidad de la pelirroja.

Al principio eran estocadas suaves, el chico sabía que Kagura era virgen, por lo que no quería hacerle daño. Kagura, para sí misma, agradece el detalle del sádico, porque, por más sádico que fuera, no podía tratar mal a la chica que ama, y que seguía sin experiencia absoluta en el sexo.

Kagura soltaba fuertes gemidos mientras Sougo, quién seguía penetrando a la pelirroja, besaba el cuello de la chica y acariciaba su espalda, sintiendo el calor que emanaba entre ellos.

Siguieron así durante algunos minutos, para luego acabar… Sougo ya sabía que si acababa dentro, el peligro no tardaría en aproximarse y no quería ser padre tan joven, quizás luego, pero no en estos momentos, lo mismo iba para Kagura. Por lo que, cuando supo que iba a venirse, sacó su miembro y botó sus líquidos en el estómago de Kagura.

-¡Q-Qué crees que haces imbécil! ¡Aaagh… que asco-aru! - Okita solo sonreía mientras veía divertido la expresión de la chica.

-Es para evitar que quedes embarazada, monstruo, y eso se quita duchandose, no es un gran problema.

-Maldito sádico bastardo-aru… - Kagura se levantó y fue directo al baño, donde se dió una ducha para sacarse todo el sudor y jugo de "hombre" que llevaba encima.

Sougo la esperó divertido y con felicidad en su mirada, al fin había podido estar con la China, con su China, su rival, la chica que lo volvía loco y que cada vez que se veían no podía evitar molestar.

Cuando Kagura volvió, se encontró a Sougo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que nunca muestra el chico.

-¿Q-Qué me estás mirando? Me repugnas-aru.

-Te confesé algo que nunca pensé confesarte… y aún no me respondes.

-¿Es necesario? Después de todo lo que te dejé hacer conmigo… eres repugnante…

Sougo solo reía, hasta que Kagura decidió hablar.

-Pero… también me gustas-aru…

Sougo se acercó a Kagura para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios e irse a duchar.

Más tarde, el chico salía de la Yorozuya con dirección al cuartel del Shinsengumi para encontrarse con Kondo y Hijikata, quienes lo esperaban extrañados al ver lo feliz que se encontraba el castaño.

-Sougo, ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Shinpachi, le lograste sacar información de Otae-san?

-No estaba el cuatro ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué te demoraste tanto? -preguntaba Hijikata encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Eso no te incumbe, Hijibaka-san. - decía mientras se iba por ahí a dormir con su antifaz rojo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Hijikata se iba a abalanzar contra Sougo, pero Kondo lo detuvo mientras miraba sonriente a Okita. Hijikata miraba extrañado toda la situación.

Por otro lado, Gintoki y Shinpachi habían llegado a la Yorozuya, para encontrarse a una Kagura sonriente y feliz, quién extrañamente, había recibido a los dos muchachos con una cena que salía del arroz con huevo.

-¿Kagura? ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunta el peliplateado un poco preocupado por el estado mental de su hija adoptiva.

-Creí que estabas enojada con nosotros, Kagura-chan - dijo Shinpachi, extrañado de toda la situación.

-Solo coman y dejen de preguntar idioteces, malditos bastardos-aru - Kagura sonreía de manera inocente mientras decía estas palabras, por lo que los dos Yorozuya decidieron no preguntar más y disponerse a comer, pensando los dos al mismo tiempo: "De seguro está en sus días".

 _ **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic OkiKagu, me encanta la pareja y decidí hacerle un OneShot, espero que el lemon haya sido de su agrado y acepto críticas constructivas para seguir creciendo 3**_

 _ **Besos!**_


End file.
